Unexpected Changes
by Cerulean-assassin
Summary: The Genins were out for an excursion, a lot of things happened that put them into punishments...SasSak KakKure pairings


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto's characters. But the story is mine based on what I have watched from episode 3-26.  
  
Authors Note: First of all, I'm not a good writer. I write on my own so if you notice errors in here like grammar, style, punctuation, ignore it.  
  
Chapter I: Kakashi's Treat  
  
Kakashi gathered his three students in a place within the Konoha Village. It was six o'clock in the morning and the three still felt sleepy. Naruto yawned loudly and stretched his arms upon facing the rising sun. "What does Kakashi-sensei plans for us? Do you have any idea?"  
"It's three days from now until the Chuunin exam. Maybe he prepared an intensive training for us." Sakura just thought so without enthusiasm. Sasuke remained unresponsive about it and seemed to be staring at something.  
"Whatever it is, I'm quite ready for it!" He bragged drawing a silly smile on his face. Meanwhile, Kakashi came out from nowhere and greeted them with a wave of hand. "Kakashi-sensei, let's start the training right away! I can't wait to show Sasuke-kun how much I've improved!"  
Kakashi chuckled at his statement, "What training are you talking about, Naruto?" This was the only time Sasuke turned his attention to them. "We are not gonna train according to what were expecting." He stepped forward, "We are actually here to relax."  
"What?" Sakura perplexed.  
"You heard it right, and before you go to the difficult Chuunin exam you need to relax both your minds and bodies. This activity is designed for your batch only, so you must take the most of it."  
"Exciting!" She exclaimed.  
"Would it really help? I don't think so..." Sasuke uttered with his usual monotonously cynical tone, and rolled his eyes. Kakashi ignored him and he walked through the bushes. "Don't follow me." He ordered while the three watched him curiously. Then, finally he came back holding three bags. "These are for you." They ran to him and got each for themselves. They peeked inside and saw chips, juice drinks, chocolates and candies.  
"Thanks, sir," Naruto told him happily. "How much are we gonna pay for these?" He added.  
"That's for free. All Jounins have their own treats for their students."  
"He really thought we're still kids like Konohamaru's gang to get excited over this." Sasuke said to himself.  
"It seems we are going to have a picnic. What do you think Sasuke- kun? Sakura spoke, while he looked at her in the corner of his eye and said, "Obviously."  
"We are going to ride a truck in the main road up to the new resort. The tent including stuff that you're going to need are already there. Your Jounins have really planned for this excursion."  
They walked altogether when someone called from behind called. "Wait!!!" They looked back and saw Hinata carrying a large back pack that she could not seem to carry at all. "Kakashi-sensei," standing behind Hinata panting heavily. "I-I was not able to join Kurenai-sensei's group because I got late packing up these things. Can I join your group for a while sir? I don't wanna waste all that I have prepared..." She begged earnestly. Kakashi asked the approval of his team and they all nodded in agreement. "Sure, Hinata."  
  
At the beach....  
Hinata left Naruto's group and joined her own although it was against her will because she didn't want her Jounin to get angry at her. But surely, she and Sakura had a good talk for a while. Kakashi presented to them swimming clothes that are inside an old box. Those are used by previous Genins who graduated from the Ninja Academy according to him. Naruto picked up the orange floral short while Sasuke chose the red plain short. Sakura pulled a white baby tee and went to their tent to put on the black boy leg panty.  
"Sir, why are you not changing into swimming clothes yet?" Naruto asked curiously. Kakashi shoved his hand on his pocket and brought out his favorite pocketbook. "There was nothing more interesting than reading this. I could not bring this in water, you know." Naruto made a disgusting facial expression and ran towards the two who already have left him. "Hey wait!"  
  
After a few hours, Naruto rose from the water. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "I'm already hungry! Do you wanna eat now?" He replied and asked. "Not yet, Naruto." She sank herself in the cool wonderful seawater.  
"I'll go with you." Sasuke declared.  
"Where is Kakashi-sensei? I noticed him sitting right here while reading."  
"Maybe he was in the tent." Sasuke answered coldly. They went to their tent and gathered some food to eat and they discovered no Kakashi in there. But they noticed freshly cooked rice and roasted fish uncovered in the big messy place mat. And beside it did ice cubes surround beer cans.  
"Look!" Naruto shouted and picked one between his hands.  
"I never knew he drinks." Sasuke commented with a sidelong smile. Then Naruto suddenly opened the lid with his thumb that created a startled expression on Sasuke.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" He glared at the blonde-haired teammate. Naruto stepped out of the tent and checked if anyone is around especially Kakashi or other Jounins.  
"Let's drink while Kakashi is not around." He whispered loudly and giggled. While he was about to bring the can to his mouth Sasuke wordlessly seized his forearm tightly.  
"You can't do this now! We might get suspended if we get caught!" Sasuke warned.  
"You're scared?" Naruto mocked.  
"Of course not!" He looked away. "It's that I don't wanna lose all that I have been through just because of your misconducts!" He reasoned out sharply. But Naruto drank the beer as soon as he finished his sentence. No one has ever stopped him from doing what he wanted to do. And for him it was not a big deal, he thought it belonged to Kakashi. If the teachers could do it then the students could also do it as well. He raised the damp surfaced can to Sasuke's chest and said, "Want some?"  
Sasuke stared at it for a long second. He would never want Naruto to think he was a coward. No, ever. Finally he grabbed the beer and drank a little. He made a sickening face and sticked out his tongue at the bitter taste.  
"How come you're a great drinker?"  
"I could have some of it when men in our place drink and celebrate." Naruto explained naughtily. Sasuke went back to the tent got another beer from the ice bin, and went back to Naruto again. Suddenly, they heard voices coming from afar one of those voices belonged to Kakashi, so both of them went away from the place and rushed towards the empty cottage.  
  
"Iruka and Gai had found a place for us celebrate."Azuma -sensei gladly assured Kakashi who was searching inside the tent.  
"My beercans are missing! I just left it here a while ago." Kakashi curiously announced.  
"Maybe your students stole it." Azuma said with a smile.  
"Impossible. They were swimming there when you called me."  
"We have so many of it in the Jounin tent, let's go!"  
"Don't worry about the kids, Anko and Kurenai are watching over them." Azuma guaranteed as he dragged Kakashi away quickly.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, you are already drunk! Look your face is red!" Naruto laughed at his rival teammate and this got Sasuke irritated. He rose from his seat and left him alone. He walked a few miles away, away that there would be no sight of Naruto. He found a grassy region near the river that goes straightly to the sea. He sucked for air and fell on his buttocks and lied on his back. He watched the moving clouds across the sky, when without warning Sakura's face appeared. He startled because of this and closed his eyes tightly instead.  
"Oh, you're only here. I've searched for you everywhere." She sat beside his body wearing her usual red outfit. She shoved below his face and sniffed something.  
"Sasuke-kun, you smell like liquor!" she noticed the can in his hand.  
  
"I think you should leave me now, Sakura-san..." He mumbled.  
"No way, Kakashi-sensei might look for you. And besides, you're drunk you can't walk around here safely." She worried, studying his adorable face.  
"I'd be fine without you, Sakura-san. And, please stop following me around like the other girls do coz' it really sucked! YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY ME!" Sakura clenched the end of her clothes trembling due to his harsh words. She knew he was always like that, and it never stopped her from liking on him. Why did it hurt so much this way? It shouldn't have turned this way...A tear fell from her right eye...Perhaps she was just a human, regardless if she was a ninja...Ninjas are humans...certainly humans...  
"Nobody cares about you but us! Only us!" She stood stiffly glaring down at him who was looking at the side and does not bother to glance at her.  
"Why can't you treat us right? You're the most annoying person here!" She snorted angrily, at the same time cringed at the words she said. She immediately realized that she must not have said it, because surely she made it more impossible for her to get over him.  
But she heard no more words from him anymore. A wall of complete silence arose between them so she turned her back and took a step.  
"Sakura-san..." He muffled. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
"Please don't believe me...when I say that you are annoying..." She got stunned in her position, anticipating for him to say more.  
"I like you a bit...more than any girl in the Ninja Academy."  
She grinned with teary-eyes and he turned unconscious after.  
"Sakura! Sasuke!"  
"It's Kakashi-sensei."  
  
Chapter II: The Summon  
  
The next day, Kakashi called his two students in the faculty room before the classes started. Naruto and Sasuke's head were aching due to hangover, which was obvious at the expression of their faces. While Sakura followed, felt bothered, she felt Kakashi might put them into punishment.  
Naruto stood nervously before him while Sasuke pretended to be unaffected but she felt the same...even more.  
"So, how was yesterday?" Kakashi asked happily and focused on Naruto whose frantic hands are behind then to Sasuke who never showed any sign of fear.  
"F-Fine."  
"How about you Sasuke?"  
"F-Fine too."  
"And Sakura?"  
"Marvelous, sir..." She announced with her blushed cheeks as she remembered the scene in the grass.  
"I supposed all of you quite enjoyed the excursion!" It sounded like a torment and made Sasuke bowed his head in embarrassment and glanced sharply at Naruto at the corner of his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke got startled and did not expect his action. Sakura waited for Sasuke to speak for himself and finally he did it.  
"Accept my apology too." The raven-haired shinobi spoke sternly.  
"Apologize for what?" Kakashi played innocent.  
"A-about getting your beers without permission and getting drunk. We just had a little fun but we did not intend to cause you problems." Naruto explained remorsefully."  
"But, that was all Naruto-kun's idea, just to inform you sir." Sasuke added unemotionally.  
"Shut up! Remember you agreed to drink with me all the while. There is no sense of pointing out who started—  
"Stop it now," Kakashi interrupted before it goes to a steamy fight. "You don't have to worry that much. I was once a teenager like you and have done troubles during my time. But you're just lucky that I happened to be your sensei. Before Jounins were really strict." Kakashi said nonchalantly.  
"Thanks for understanding them, sir." Sakura commended.  
"Other pupils from team 8 and team 13 have also misbehaved in their own. Gai-sensei's student Rock Lee has led a fight between the other Genins like Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino. He used again the forbidden technique. While Ino and Chouji accidentally burned a cottage so Azuma had to pay for it."  
The three sighed in relief after knowing that other ninjas made graver mistakes. Perhaps they would not be accountable anymore for what they did.  
"However!" Kakashi raised his index finger. "It doesn't mean that you are already acquitted! A good Jounin does not tolerate situations like this." All of them swallowed hard, they knew how Kakashi lay his cards. "This is not a physical punishment." Kakashi beamed, so as not to intimidate his students. "You will have to pass a paper work to me at exactly 6:00 tomorrow at the Konoha bridge." "What kind of paperwork is that sir?" Sasuke inquired seriously. "Well, I want you to compile Ten Japanese Heroes' biography in the history." "What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed thinking how hard it would be, plus it contained a little challenge while Sasuke made an exasperated sigh. "It's too long, we might not accomplish it on time." Sasuke worried. "And what if they failed to submit it on time, would there be a consequence?" Sakura asked, "Well then, I'll add the topics maybe I'll include Japanese painters and poets until you can't join the Chuunin exam anymore." Kakashi placed his hands behind his head and placed his legs on the table. "So if I were you, I'm gonna start it right now so I could finish early..." He yawned and closed his eyes  
  
Chapter III: Upset Stomach  
  
Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's house and knocked gently. Nobody reacted from inside so he knocked more times. Naruto hurriedly opened the door and met Sasuke's serious look. He was sweating all over and gasping out.  
"Sasuke-kun, I think I've got some problem right now. Sor-ry i-if—" He cut off his own sentence when he felt a sudden pain in his stomach that made him bent awkwardly. He had no choice but to scamper to the bathroom but he forgot to close it. Sasuke followed him and looked down at his jackass teammate who was sitting on the toilet bowl.  
"Did you drink expired milk again?"  
"How did you know, bastard? Please excuse me just for this moment—" Sasuke turned his back and walked swiftly towards the main door. "Hey! I'm not yet finished! I'll promise to help you when I get fine!"  
  
Sasuke went to the library alone. He eyed Sakura near the entrance reading a pocket book. He passed by her side and she greeted him, of course, he answered with a flat tone. She closed the book and put it back to the shelves and followed him from behind.  
"Where's Naruto-kun?" She asked. "He has an upset stomach and diarrhea." His head was spinning to search among the giant bookshelves of the library. He entered an aisle and touched at a certain row of books.  
"Pathetic boy! I saw Ino sweeping at the schoolyard while Azuma- sensei asked Chouji and Shikamaru to mop the corridors. Rock Lee was asked to do 5,000 push-ups. Kiba and Shino scrub the toilet floors of male comfort rooms. This task is better Sasuke, you'll learn from this. Kakashi- sensei was really a genius to think of a beneficial punishment for you. It's not a punishment for nothing." Then Sasuke stopped and frowned  
"I'm sorry if I'm too talkative." She apologized.  
"It's alright, I'm listening" He said plainly.  
"Ah. Sasuke-kun, you are looking for 10 Japanese heroes right?"  
"Yes."  
"You will not find those topics in this section." She picked his hand but realized it and blushed, then quickly dropped it. "Follow me, I know where its at!" While Sasuke didn't mind what happened but somehow noticed Sakura's joyful glow and wondered why. He followed her silently until they reached the History section. Sakura pulled an old book and looked for its number.  
"Sakura-san..." He called her attention. "You don't have to do this anymore. This punishment does not include you. You might as well rest at your home..."He faced the other direction to hide his slightly crimson cheeks.  
"I mean, I can do this by myself. I know what I'm supposed to do." He cleared his throat and faced her with his normal self.  
"I have nothing to do at home anymore. I have found what you're looking for." She announced excitedly while looking upwards. "It was in the fourth level, it's so high."  
"Point it to out exactly and I'll jump to get it on." He instructed.  
"You can't do that, you have nothing to step on, you might stain the books." Sakura warned, "And besides, I'm not quite sure which one is it. We must use a ladder."  
Sasuke left and brought a ladder. Sakura immediately climbed up while Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. He moved apart when he watched her so that he would not see anything under her skirt in respect to Sakura.  
"Gotcha!" She exclaimed and covered her mouth realizing the place where she was. The thick book was titled "The Great Heroes of Japan" but she could not reach it. She asked him to move the A-ladder a bit and finally came to touch it. She dragged it impulsively and lost her balance. She heard Sasuke shouted, "Be careful!" she dropped the book audibly on the floor and found herself bounced on Sasuke's arms who was agile enough to catch her in exact position. The feel of her soft body made a deep shade of red on his cheeks. This time he could not hide it anymore. Sakura thoughtfully gazed upon his beautiful face while he felt so uneasy. He broke the moment when he let her down slowly.  
"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She felt like a princess in that moment. For her he was more handsome when he was tensed.  
"Are you alright?" he asked calmly.  
"Yes, I'm alright." Sasuke proceeded to an empty table and took out his ballpen and paper inside his pocket. Naruto appeared from nowhere and greeted them. He carried a brown envelope with bond papers inside.  
"Sorry, I'm late."  
"You are on good timing Naruto-kun, we're just getting started at this point. Is your stomach okay now?" She asked with concern.  
"Of course, Iruka-sensei brought me herbal tea for diarrhea." He sat beside Sasuke and put out all his things.  
  
Chapter IV: Hinata's Dilemma  
  
"Hi Hinata!" Sakura greeted her gladly and saw the sad mood on her  
face. "Hello." She replied without energy.  
"Hinata, it seems you're sad. Is there any problem?" She worried.  
"Sakura-san, Kurenai-sensei also gave me a punishment."  
"But why?"  
"Remember when I joined your group? It is because I was not able to  
join them. She told me I was being irresponsible for letting that  
happen." She confided with shaky voice. Sakura nodded, inner Sakura thought it was not a big deal after all, even Jounins get late at times especially Kakashi-sensei. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "What is the punishment all about, Hinata-san?  
"It was the hardest punishment of all. If Ino's team were asked to do some cleaning activities, and your team was asked to do a paperwork," She paused for a moment, "Mine is really difficult!" She cried rising from the hard roots of the fire tree. "I may not be able to do it..." Her eyes began to water and Sakura was still listening.  
"Kurenai-sensei asked me to find her a blind date."  
"What?!" Sakura's eyes were widened.  
"I asked only a few boys here that I knew but they were too young for her. I could not ask the older Genins because they seemed to be unapproachable. And another thing, you know it's not easy to talk to our Jounins about this stuff and maybe she would not be interested with them anymore." Sakura wiped her tears with her pink handkerchief.  
"She said if I won't be able to do it until tonight then I can't take the Chuunin exam."  
  
Chapter V: Search for a Blind Date  
  
Sakura searched for his gray-haired Jounin in the whole vicinity. She thought of him as a perfect match for Kurenai-sensei—hopefully. She sighed in no sign of him. Finally, she found him conversing with Iruka- sensei and when he saw her, he waved goodbye to him and face her.  
"May I help you Sakura?"  
"Sir, can we go to the School Park? I need to talk to you about something very important."  
"Sure." He said. They sat on a comfortable seat under the tree.  
"Sir, do you know something about Kurenai-sensei's punishment on Hinata-san?" Sakura fretfully asked the easy-going teacher.  
"I have no idea, why?"  
"She wanted Hinata-san to find her a blind date tonight!" Sakura said. Hinata came out from hiding behind the tree, she was a bit hesitant when she sat next to Sakura.  
"So, you want me to—am I right?" He drew a sheepish smile with a big sweat drop on his forehead.  
"Please Kakashi-sensei, I want to take the Chuunin exam. I am not really an irresponsible student." She pleaded with clasped hands like praying.  
"I think Kurenai-sensei is a nice woman. You could get along with her easily. I promise this would be the first and the last time I'll ask you a favor." Kakashi scratched his head impatiently. "Fine. My sole role is to date her tonight, whatever results may be is out of my control. I mean, I'm not some handsome guy, if she rejects me, then I can't do anything about it."  
"Sir, it doesn't matter. She is not that pretty either." Sakura uttered as-a-matter-of-factly.  
"Sakura-san, what you've just said didn't make him feel better." Hinata commented.  
  
Chapter VI: The Night of the Jounin  
  
At Naruto's house....  
"Sasuke-kun, I'm hungry."  
"Me too, let's stop this for a while and I'll buy food outside" Sasuke said as he put down his pen.  
"No need, I have a lot of ramen and milk in the compartment." He offered.  
"No thanks, ramen does not excite my taste buds. And your milk might give me a diarrhea just like yours." He told him sarcastically.  
"Go on, you bastard! You have no right to insult me like that!" He poked at his face while Sasuke just remained insensitive at his action. For him, Naruto was someone who is not worthy to argue with.  
"I'm not insulting you or anything. I'm just telling you the truth." Then he slammed the main door close.  
  
Kakashi stood in front of the Konoha Bar wearing his olive green Jounin outfit without perfume or gel. He didn't bother about changing anything because it will not make him a different person. Moreover, he was busy with school works which he needed to report to the Hokage-sama. He shoved inside and eyed Kurenai sitting alone. She was not in her Jounin outfit but in her red spaghetti strapped dress with a low neckline that showed too much of her cleavage. Somehow, Kakashi felt the thrill in down to his spine. He walked slowly and pulled the chair in front of her.  
"Kakashi, what are you doing here? Are you also meeting somebody?" She asked happily.  
"I'm your date, actually." He told her casually. Kurenai leaned back and got surprised at what her fellow Jounin has said.  
"I never knew Hinata even told you about this." She spoke indisinterest, resting her chin at the back of her palm. "Why in the world Hinata has chosen this creep?" She thought to herself.  
"I'm only doing this for Hinata's favor. Nothing more, nothing less." He informed her calmly.  
"You are not even dressed properly." She uttered frankly under her voice.  
"I didn't have time to iron my formal clothes. Or...do I even have one? These clothes are clean, I've brushed my teeth and I think it will do." They ordered their meals then and remained stunned on their seats in displeasure.  
"Kurenai, this will remain unstimulating unless we drink." He suggested hiding a silly grin inside his mask.  
"Sure!"  
  
"Naruto-kun, wake up! It's not yet time to sleep! There is only a few hours left." Sasuke shook him furiously. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.  
"Can I just call Sakura-san and replace me?" he suggested in a drowsy voice.  
"Have you heard of the word shame?" He replied seriously.  
"Sakura-san would be glad to because you are here..!" he teased.  
"You'll just waste time you're suppose to spend here when you go to her house." Sasuke reprimanded while Naruto covered his mouth giggling quietly.  
  
Chapter VII: Hinata's Secret  
  
"Kakashi-kun..." She spoke slightly intoxicated but has a certain clear mind. "You don't look bad...really. In fact...you are the cutest Jounin in the Academy." Kakashi gladly drank another shot to hide his flattery.  
"Thanks Kurenai-sensei." He bent forward and focused at the woman in front of him and clasped his hands near his lips.  
"May I just ask you, if you don't mind. What came to your mind when you asked Hinata to find you a blind date, huh?" Kurenai guffawed at his question.  
"Hinata is a superb student of mine, only that she was a bit too shy." She sucked in air that raised her full bosom that caught Kakashi's uncovered eye. "Did you know what she confessed to me last time?"  
"What?" He frowned and shifted his glance to her face.  
"She has a crush on your student, Naruto!" She whispered loudly with a scornful tone.  
"Naruto is not bad." He leaned back to his seat. "He may look stupid at times but he is a nice boy." He defended casually.  
"I'm sorry if I offend him by that, but it's so funny that all female Genins got a crush on Sasuke while Hinata just found your student different!" She laughed nervously, but shifted into a serious mood quickly.  
"Just like when I was her age, when I was still a Genin. I confessed my love to this unpopular Genin but he told me he doesn't like me. That was too long ago but it kinda hurts, especially when I think about it now." She sighed and drank the last shot. "Right now I'm empty. I'm so alone Kakashi- kun."  
  
Chapter VIII: Sakura-san, Help Us!  
  
Tok!tok!tok!  
Naruto reluctantly stood up from his seat and walked to the door to open it. "Who must be this person? It's already late." He spoke to himself. Sakura showed up smiling. "Hi guys!" She waved her hand and waited for Sasuke to look up but he didn't.  
"What are you doing here? It's so late, your mom might scold you." He worried as he closed the door.  
"My parents are out this night, I told them that I'll go to your house." She glanced at the disarranged pile of papers on the working table.  
"Wow! You did great guys!"  
"Actually, we're still far from finish line. Sasuke-kun was the slow ones."  
"Sakura-san..." Sasuke called with his usual tone.  
"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura grinned that reached her ears. Sasuke rarely talk to her especially when Naruto is around.  
"Thanks." He declared flatly. He was not even looking at her.  
"Thanks for what?" She inquired curiously and interestingly.  
"For this book." He pointed at the one in front of him. "What else do you think?"  
Naruto yawned and rubbed again his sleepy eyes, the sight of them is just a boring picture. He thought that they are not compatible but of course, with a trace of jealousy. He guess it was not the right time to ponder about that, his brain system was slowly shutting down. There was nothing more exhaustive than doing paperworks.  
"Naruto-kun, I know how sleepy and tired you are right now. I think it's better if you just surrender that job to me." She offered, her inner Sakura was enthusiastic. Naruto dropped the pen in his hand wordlessly as Sasuke suddenly stunned. Sakura was going to work with him. He was mad to himself to feel such a way. It never happened in the past and why does it happen now? His concentration was distracted due to this and he decided to kick it off soon.  
Sakura sat next to him and moved the chair closer to him. She began to continue Naruto's work. It was extremely quiet, now that Naruto has covered himself with a blanket and started snoring. She focused on the paperwork, but something in her chest was killing her. She let herself to work and work all the way until it fades. It was not easy to work with Sasuke that close, although she observed Sasuke directly working at the paper. And he does not bother to attend other things.  
"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura gently called.  
"Hn?" He answered not stopping.  
"Naruto-kun is sleeping now." She whispered gazing at his face in side view.  
"What now?" He finally paused and looked at her in one second.  
"I-I guess we could talk seriously now."  
"Sakura-san, I think that thing could wait. You came here to help, don't you?" Sasuke ascertained. He wanted to finish the asshole paperwork as soon as possible. It was not that he didn't want to entertain her but he really needed to accomplish it before anything else.  
"I already did." She bragged cheerfully.  
"How come?" Sasuke was amazed.  
"Isn't it Naruto-kun has to write 10 biographies? I was able to finish it shortly. I could write fast, you know." Sasuke didn't make any comment about that but a slight nod. Sakura sensed his busyness, he would just get annoyed if she insisted to talk and she would never want that to happen again.  
  
Chapter IX: Pass Your Papers  
  
In the Hotel....  
"I don't remember anymore when was the last time I have gone to bed with a woman." Kakashi whispered while on top of her then he tumbled beside the Jounin woman panting, with his torso slick with perspiration. Kurenai was also gasping for air after she went through a delightful experience.  
"You're great Kakashi-sensei...But no one should know about this. This is nothing but a one-night stand. And it's not clear to me if Hokage-sama allows relationships like this between his Jounins." Kurenai let out a heavy sigh, unable to move her body.  
"I know. What shall I say in case your student or my student ask?"  
"Tell them we just ate and went home."  
"Alright, I'll go to sleep. Wake me up at 5:55 am"  
  
Sakura and Sasuke fixed the pile of papers and put them in a folder. They did not bother to wake up Naruto because it was definitely a waste of time. Sasuke left a letter on the table telling him to return the book in the library when he goes to school. They stepped out of his house and locked it. "We barely have a few minutes left!" Sasuke informed her as he noticed the twilight. They ran as fast as they could as Hinata appeared before them. "Guys, I've got to tell you," Hinata seemed anxious. "I think Kakashi- sensei will not come because I went to Kurenai-sensei's house and she was not there." "Where are they?" Sasuke asked. "They were in the restaurant near the ramen house." "Thanks Hinata-san, I'll just see you later." Sakura said as they ran. "Wait!" The two trailed off and spun around. "They went somewhere else." Hinata blushed as usual. "Please tell us directly!" Sasuke exclaimed impatiently. "In Leaf Hotel." "What!" Sakura was shocked. "Okay, let's go." He dragged her wrist as they ran away from her. The darkness of the night has disappeared but there was no sun yet. "Why does Hinata-san knows about it? It seemed there is a conspiracy in here." Sakura told him the entire story. "I wonder how she was convinced to go with him. She does not have any idea what Kakashi-sensei's face look like." He pondered. "Maybe he used his Sharingan!" Sakura uttered. "Sharingan in not used for hypnotizing women." Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke without warning so they had to stop.  
"Good morning students!" He cheered.  
"Sir, we'll just give this compilation." Sasuke formally handed the thick folder, he knew they never had to go to the hotel—which is a bit embarrassing. Kakashi scanned over the pages and gazed up to them and vanished.  
"Sir!" Sakura and Sasuke chorused.  
"He did not even say anything or even ask about Naruto." Sakura was disappointed. He shrugged and turned around. They walked back to their previous ways.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..."  
"Yes."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"About what?" He replied looking at the beautiful sky.  
"Do you remember what you've told me in the beach?"  
"Which one?" He looked horizontally at the corner of his eye..  
"While we were on the grass." She hesitantly said.  
"No." He strictly replied but deep inside, he could remember it. He could still recall how she raged out by being harsh at her. He could not identify if it was something pleasant to reminisce or what.  
Sakura's head dropped, she knew she should not expect that his words were true when he was drunk. Perhaps, she should cease it right now. Maybe sometime, things would gonna change. But...how long?  
"Sakura-san..." He kicked a pebble on his way. "I'm not used to telling lies..."  
"What do you mean?" her face brighten up with anticipation.  
"That was true. I mean...what I've said while I'm lying on the grass. But could you just give me ample time to solve my predicaments? We'll grow soon, and I hope you'd not change your feelings for me...."  
"I understand...I understand..." Sakura smiled.  
  
The End...? 


End file.
